Forbidden Love
by Anjyu
Summary: Miki is an aristocrat living in France who's being forced to get married by her selfish father.Yuu's an outlaw being forced to kidnap her. When these two decide to run away together could love blossom?
1. A night of preparation

Yes it was such a long time ago. Oh how many years was it? To many to count actually... I gaze at the moon as I stand on my balcony as a million stars glitter above me. Yes it was a night like this when I first met him... Tall dark and handsome with deep dark past... The kind of man you don't expect to have fallen in love with. Oh let's see I think it was over fifty years ago. I remember every fragment... Every little detail... This is a story of forbidden love. A love that should never happen or never was meant to be. I was a beautiful aristocrat and he was the most wanted man in France. Here is how I fell in love with the man whom I never was supposed to be with... 

  
  


:::Miki's POV:::

  
  


I sat on the balcony as I gazed up at the stars. Brown hair flowed past my shoulders as the fur coat over my body protected me from the chilly night air... It was mid-November and the year was 1920... Tonight was the night I was supposed to pick a husband... I was now eighteen and my father wanted me married off to have his grand-children before he died. Could this night get any worse? I wasn't ready to find love just yet. I wanted to live life... I wanted adventure not romance. So a thought crossed my mind I never thought would... I was going to run away and no one was going to stop me... Maybe when the party had ended I would leave... Suddenly a male stranger wrapped his arms around my waist.

  
  


"Isn't the moon beautiful Miki darling?" asked the tall dark-haired man. I knew who this was... This was Kei. Me and Kei had grown up together ,but I never considered him more than a brother. I have no clue why he was here. Daddy had probably invited him. He was always doing that. He could never stay out of my past. He was always trying to dig up dirt that just didn't need to be dug up. Kei clung to me for a few moments until I finally snatched myself away.

  
  


"What do you want Kei?" I questioned him.

  
  


"I want you to marry Miki-darling... " he replied as he etched closer embracing me in his arms.

  
  


"Why do you want me to marry you?" I asked a bit puzzled.

  
  


"Why else would I marry you?" he asked as curled a smile at me making me feel very uncomfortable as he pulled me closer to him.

  
  


"Je t'aime."( I love you) he whispered into my ear and I found myself blushing madly.

  
  


"I'm sorry Kei but I just can't return those feelings." I replied as I pulled away and I seen the hurt look on his face I felt very ashamed and a bit upset that I had hurt him but soon his hurt expression faded into a smile and I couldn't understand why his facial expressions had changed so fast. He then began to laugh madly like he was mocking me or something.

  
  


"Why are you laughing like that for!?" I questioned him.

"Oh my ma'ch`erie...(lady) To bad you shall marry me anyway." he proclaimed with a nasty grin.

  
  


"Umm excuse me no I won't!" I stammered.

  
  


"I'm afraid you have no choice my darling... Your father and I have already arranged it." he said as he gave me a dirty look.

  
  


"So that doesn't mean I'm going to... All I have to do is refuse you." I chimed in.

  
  


He then shook his head and then pulled out the marriage papers. Suddenly I saw his signature and my own! 

  
  


"Hey you can't do that! You forged my signature you dirty rat!" I yelled at him.

  
  


"Hey don't blame me ma'ch`erie blame your daddy." he said as he smirked.

  
  


"Oh and another thing I'm not your ma'ch`erie either ,nor will I ever be!" I yelled at him as I stomped off my cheeks hot and my temper was now like a raging fire blazing out of control. Suddenly he tried to grab my arm but I slapped him hard across the face and he fell to his knees holding his cheek. He cried out in pain ,but I didn't care. He deserved it thinking I was going just up and marry him like that. I was going to see my father he was to blame for all of this! How dare he think he can just up and marry me off like that! Especially without my say so.

  
  


I pushed through the large crowd of people as I tried to find my father. Soon I did. You could never miss my father. He was a tall man with very little hair and now it was a faded gray ,and the other thing about my father you couldn't miss was he always had a large black cigar in his mouth or a glass of wine in his hand. 

  
  


He then seen me and waved to me.

  
  


"Ah good to see you Miki dear! What can daddy do for you?" he asked in a kind tone. To be respectful I tried to be as polite as possible even though every kind of emotion of anger was blowing up inside of me.

  
  


"Daddy can we talk a moment I said as I pulled him through the crowd into a private room.

  
  


"Miki why are you disturbing the party like this for?" he asked only thinking of himself.

  
  


"Aren't you having a good time?" he asked in a petty tone.

  
  


"No I'm not! Why are you making me marry Kei daddy!?" I asked in a hurt tone.

  
  


"Oh is this all this is over?" he asked like it was nothing.

  
  


"Father! I don't love Kei! I can't marry someone I don't love!" I yelled at him.

  
  


He kept a serious calm look as he discarded the excess ashes of his cigar on the evening table.

  
  


"Well then you'll learn to love him." he replied.

  
  


"But Da-" I was about to cut in but he interrupted me very quickly like he didn't want me to say anything.

  
  


"Look darling you won't find another worthy man out there than Kei." he proclaimed as he looked at me gently.

  
  


"He's charming, good looking, respectful, young..." he replied until I burst in.

  
  


"I don't want to marry him!" I cried.

  
  


"Well sometimes we have to do things we don't want to do."he replied as he took a long puff on his cigar.

  
  


He acted like this was just your everyday conversation.

  
  


"You know something Miki? I didn't meet your mother until our wedding day. I was scared to death and very confused like you... ,but you know what? Soon that turned into love... I learned to love your mother and her me..." he replied.

  
  


"It took years and time... ,but just give Kei a chance... Will you for me? I picked the best man for my daughter to marry. You'll find no better than Kei my dear." he proclaimed.

  
  


"You can't just marry anyone... You're an aristocrat and an aristocrat is whom you shall marry." he replied.

  
  


"You can't just marry anybody... He has to be able to support you." he replied.

  
  


I mean you can't just marry anyone... I mean you might end up marrying a criminal if your not careful..." he laughed.

  
  


I sighed.

  
  


"Alright daddy I'll try." I replied.

  
  


"Ah that's a good doll." he laughed and walked out of the room. I knew what had to be done... I had to run away and it had to be tonight.

  
  


:::Yuu's POV:::

  
  


I stayed low as I walked into the dark alley way. I couldn't have them coppers finding me. It'd be the end of my days if they did. I had a rep in this town and I had to be very alert. I suddenly took out the bronze key from my pocket and I slid it in the keyhole and unlocked into walking into the darkness I shut the door behind me and I locked it back very quickly. I pulled the draw cord to let the light come on. Then I seen my comrade standing there grinning with a cigar in his mouth. He puffed on it and gazed at with an agile eye.

  
  


"What do you want Miwa?" I asked as I walked towards him.

  
  


He then slid a half torn picture across the table of a brown haired girl. A wealthy brown haired girl that was.

  
  


"Get me that." he replied as he dotted the table with ashes.

  
  


"The girl?" I replied in a bit of a cautious tone.

  
  


"Well yes the girl ,but that's not all..." he proclaimed.

  
  


"You get the girl ,and we get the doe..." he replied.

  
  


"This girls daddy is the one of the richest men in France..." he exclaimed.

  
  


I rubbed my chin a bit.

  
  


"What's in it for me?" I asked eyeing him suspiciously.

  
  


"You get the girl... We hold a ransom and if he don't pay we kill her." he said in a very plain tone.

  
  


"Were thieves Miwa not killers..." I chimed in a serious tone.

  
  


"Well don't worry if you won't do it then I will." he replied. Suddenly I felt a lump begin to form in my throat.

  
  


"How would you like to own three billion euro?" he added.

  
  


"Three bill- bill-" I added.

  
  


"Yes billion." he smirked biting on the end of his cigar a bit more.

  
  


"If we had that much money... We could practically rule this country." he chirped.

  
  


"Well I du-" I was about to say something but Miwa cut in.

  
  


"Oh come on it's just one chick..." he replied.

  
  


"There are many more in France. Who's gonna miss her anyway?" he added.

  
  


"Alright I guess I can do it." I replied.

  
  


"I knew you would old chap...You strike at midnight." he replied as he handed me a bag.

  
  


"Bring her back here..." he instructed.

  
  


"I will." I replied as he handed me an old bag.

  
  


"What's this for?" I added.

  
  


"To carry her in..." he replied with a smirk.

  
  


"Oh yeah right..." I added not so sure about this...

  
  


The clock struck ten.

  
  


'I only had two hours to this. I might as well get started' I thought faintly to myself. 

  
  


Then I looked at her picture one last time. She looked so beautiful in her photograph. I could easily fall for a girl like that ,but what kind of chance did I have with a chick like that? She was a wealthy aristocrat and I was a bandit. A mixture that would never go together. Yet I didn't know she'd be the one I'd fall for... I walked out the door into the night as the wind lashed at my cheeks and a mask covered my face.


	2. Destiny's Arrival

:::Miki's POV:::

  
  


Everyone had left... The party was over... My father had went to bed because he had a major hangover after he drank to much. Kei had left. Daddy had found out what had happened and he said it would be better to separate us for a while and not to rush into anything major just yet. I was sitting in my room now gazing out at the moon. The night was quiet and still except for a few cars that passed by and the noise of people arguing. The house was now still so I decided it was time to make my first move... I walked over to my dresser and started packing a few things to take with me. I took the family Bible my mother had given me when I was little. I missed my mother... She had died ten years ago of cancer when I was only eight years old. I took my mothers favorite pair of diamond earrings, a polished silver hair brush, a few things I liked to wear and the clothes on my back. I had not changed from the party. I still had on the same rich colored blue dress. Blue was my favorite color. It reminded me of the night sky. I took my fur coat and placed it over my shoulders and I decided to take about 50,000 euro I had saved through the years. It would be a good start towards my new life. I didn't know where I was going. I just knew I was never coming back here again. I stuffed the money in my pocket and closed the door. I darted through the hallways like a sly fox sneaking up on its prey. Watching and making sure no one was in front of or behind me. I soon made it to the door and I sneaked out of it and walked down the walkway but before I opened the gate I looked upon the house that I had grown up in never to return. I didn't leave a note either. I didn't need anyone finding me... I knew the police would be after me for sure but that was the least of my worries right now. It wouldn't be good to even stay in France. I would be to easy to find if I did. So I decided to buy a train ticket. I would go somewhere... I just couldn't stay here. Suddenly I felt a few tears escape my eyes as I let the iron gate shut behind me and I walked out ready to greet the night.

  
  


:::Yuu's POV:::

  
  


I waited in the distance being as quiet as a mouse and as agile as a panther. Soon enough I would be ready to make my first move but not yet not now. I couldn't have folks getting to suspicious of me. I was an outlaw and I had to keep my identity under wraps. When you were like me you had to keep a low profile and a sharp eye ready for anything that came your way. I really wasn't up to doing this anyway. The money sounded great and all ,but the thought of kidnaping a ma`ch`erie like that was just to much. I had never done anything like this before. Could I follow through with Miwa's plan ,or would this end up being a disaster? All I could do was pray it would all work out ok. Suddenly I seen her walking around the corner. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard after all. All I had to do was reel in the bait with a little bit of seducing. She had made a mistake by taking a walk so late into the night. I waited patiently until she approached me.

  
  


:::Miki's POV:::

  
  


Soon I seen a man leaning against a wall. He was tall and slim but the thing was I couldn't see his face at all. I knew I shouldn't talk to strangers especially at night ,but I needed directions to the nearest train station so I cautiously approached him with a sweet smile and a curtsey. 

  
  


"Ah bonjour my ma`ch`erie what an exquisite bleu attire!" he said politely. 

  
  


"Merci Mon ch`erie" I responded back politely. (Thank you Sir.)

  
  


"Monsieur do you know where the nearest Train Station is?" I asked him in a cautious manner. 

  
  


:::Yuu's POV:::

  
  


'So this girl was going on a little trip...Now I could get me business settled by acting like I was leading her to the train station when I was really going to snag her up.'He thought to himself. 

  
  


She was quiet beautiful I had to admit. Quiet delicate for a young lady. What I wouldn't give to make her mine... 

  
  


"Monsieur?" she added.

  
  


"D`esol`e mon cher" I apologized as I fell back into reality. (sorry my dear)

  
  


"Ii est silencieux bien." she replied cheerfully.(it's quiet alright)

  
  


"It would be much easier if I just took you there myself." I added.

  
  


"Alright ,but please hurry!" she said hastily as if she was in a hurry.

  
  


I wondered where she was going... Was she running away? Why would she want to leave with all that money she probably had piled up in the bank? It must have been pretty dramatic. 

  
  


"Oui tout de suite ma dame!" I replied hurriedly.(Yes right away my lady)

  
  


I then began to have second thoughts about kidnaping her and turning her in ,but look at the profits I could make if I did. So I shook this thought from my mind and then offered her my hand.

  
  


"May I?" I asked her.

  
  


:::Miki's POV::

  
  


I was a little bit cautious a first ,but he was very polite to me so it wouldn't hurt anything. He sure knew how to treat a lady better than that snob Kei.

"You may." I replied.

  
  


"Merci Mais c'est mon honneur a accompagner d'une si belle dame comme vous-meme."he replied as he kissed my hand.(Thank you but it is my honor to be accompanied by a beautiful lady like yourself.)

  
  


I then began to feel myself blushing and my cheeks become hot as I gazed at him even though his face was still hidden. He seemed so charming and kind.

  
  


Suddenly he began to lead me down the dark alley way... This was quiet odd... Why was he taking me to the end of a dead end alley way?

  
  


"Where are we going!?" I questioned him.

  
  


:::Yuu's POV:::

  
  


Capturing her was going to be easier than a cat catching a mouse.

  
  


"Oh Ma ch`erie it's not where were going ,but where you're going." I said as he curled a smile.

  
  


"I don't understand though." she replied as she nervously bit her lip and I thought she was going to cry and that's when my heart began to sympathize for her.

  
  


"I can't do it..." I proclaimed as I let go of her hand.

  
  


"Can't do what?" she questioned.

  
  


"I really wasn't going to take you to the station... I was supposed to kidnap you." I replied quietly as I hung my head in shame.

  
  


Suddenly I seen her face full of so much shock.

  
  


"Oh but why!?" she questioned.

  
  


"Because my partner wants your money." I quickly added.

  
  


"Well don't you want it to?" she questioned.

  
  


"I did ,but now I don't." I replied.

  
  


"Won't you get in trouble?" she asked.

  
  


"Maybe but I'm used to it." I added.

  
  


:::Miki's POV:::

  
  


He seemed sad ,and you could clearly see he was upset.

  
  


"Hey you can go with me..." I responded.

  
  


"What do you mean?" he questioned as he perked up.

  
  


"Let's run away together... I'm being forced to get married and your being forced to kidnap me... Maybe if we ran away no one could find us." I proclaimed.

  
  


"But where would we go?" he asked.

  
  


"I don't know... ,but it wouldn't be France." I replied.

  
  


"How do I know you might not backstab me?" he asked.

  
  


"You're just going to have to trust me." I proclaimed.

  
  


:::Yuu's POV:::

  
  


The thought of running away seemed ironic ,but I knew I couldn't stay here. There's no Miwa would let me get away with this ,and look on the bright side it might not be so bad being with a beautiful girl the whole time. Suddenly I took a breathe before choking out the words I was trying hard to say.

  
  


"Ok I'll go." I replied.

  
  


"Alright let us go." she replied.

  
  


"Oui Ma dame." I replied.

  
  


Suddenly I took her hand and we walked down the darkened alley out onto the streets and into the night. We leave tonight. We didn't know where we were going all we knew was we weren't going to spend our time lollygagging around here. Tonight was the night of destiny for the both of us...


	3. A night like none other

******:::Miki's POV:::**

**"So Miki where are we going to?" Yuu asked me as we waited in line for a train ticket.**

**I thought about it a moment ,and then I remembered my old friend Meiko whom I had since early childhood from boarding school whom lived in a small town in Germany whom daddy didn't even know about. There's no way they'd ever think to look there.**

**"Germany..." I added.**

**"Germany?" he questioned.**

**"Yes Germany... I have an old friend from boarding school who lives there... We can stay with her a little while." I explained.**

**"Ok whatever you say..." he replied as he placed his hand behind his head ,and started to whistle a casual tune with his face still hid.**

**Soon the line died down ,and I was the next one to be served.**

**"What can I do for you Mam?" asked the ticket server.**

**"Two tickets to Germany sir..." I explained.**

**"All right that will be 500 euro." replied the man.**

**I looked in my pocket as I picked out the right amount of money ,and gave it the man. He gave me back my change of 20 euro ,and stamped the ticket ,and handed it to me.**

**"Have a good day Mam...The next train arrives for Germany in ten minutes." he added as he began to serve the next person in line. **

**"You didn't have to do that...I could've bought my own ticket..." he replied suddenly.**

**"That's ok I have plenty of money..." I smirked as I brushed a strand of brown hair from my face.**

**"Oh really just how much?" he questioned.**

**"Oh about 50,000 euro..." I whispered so no one could hear.**

**He then began to laugh hysterically.**

**"What's so funny!?" I demanded.**

**"Just the fact you're brave enough to carry around that much money around ****macherie **

**..." he said as he curled a smile. I seen him smile through the mask.**

**Suddenly I heard the whistle blow very loudly... The train had arrived. **

**

* * *

**

:::Yuu's POV::: 

**When we boarded the train we were led to our resting quarters. I placed my arms casually behind my head as Miki searched for our room number. It was a three day trip to Germany... Just me ,and Miki... That thought stuck in my mind... I was going to be alone with a girl for three days that I didn't even know. I blushed at the thought of this. Suddenly the man took out a ring of keys that had to have had at least 50 keys on it besides ours. They were marked by room number ,and he casually pulled out the key to our room. Room 305... He opened the door.**

**"One bathroom with a shower ,and toilet ,and one bed..." explained they man. One bed!? Things started to go through my mind...Just one bed.... Things could happen with just one bed...**

**"Hold on... You mean there's only one bed!?" Miki questioned the man as she interrupted him.**

**"Yes that's what I said..." replied the man.**

**"Isn't there any other rooms available!?" she questioned.**

**"No you're lucky to have gotten this one..." added the man quiet annoyed.**

**"It's ok we'll take it..." I replied.**

**"We will no-" but before Miki could object to anything else I grabbed her arm.**

**"Good day you two..." replied the man.**

**"****Merci Mon cherie for this beautiful room... I'm sorry for my wife's behavior ,but we are on our honeymoon ,and she got all excited ,and wanted two beds for us...She didn't think one bed would be enough to you know..." I added as I winked at Miki who's jaw had dropped from the comment I had just made.**

**The man just laughed.**

**"Well have loads of fun!" winked the man as he left.**

**I then shut the door behind him.**

**:::Miki's POV:::**

**I was so much shock from what had just happened as my cheeks were very hot from embarrassment ,and Yuu's recent little comment.**

**"How could you do that!?" I yelled in a loud whisper ,and he just laughed.**

**"You were making a fool of yourself so I thought I'd help you out..." he replied jokingly ,but I seen nothing funny about anything that had just happened ,nor was I laughing...**

**Tears began to roll down my cheeks as I ran ,and sat on the bed crying.**

**:::Yuu's POV:::**

**My heart filled with shame ,and grief. I hadn't meant to hurt her... I soon ran to her ,and looked at her ,and tilted her face toward my own.**

**"Hey I'm sorry..." I apologized.**

** I soon wiped her tears away.**

**"Look I'm sorry...I was just kidding..." I replied.**

**"Is there anyway I can make it up to you!?" I questioned her.**

**"Take off your mask..." she smirked.**

**"All right as you wish..." I added as I began to slip it off.**

**:::Miki's POV:::**

**My heart began to stop as my brown eyes seemed to have frozen in place right where his face was. He had gorgeous brown eyes that reflected in the candlelight. His masculine features seemed to have been carved by angels. He had a small beard as little hairs stuck out from his chin. Could I really keep my hormones stable for three days ,or would I soon give in to his seductive ways?**

**"What?" he questioned.**

**"You're just so handsome..." I blushed.**

**He then began to blush to.**

**"Thanks..." he blushed ,and suddenly the band my hair was put up in was pulled away causing a flood of brown hair to go over my face.**

**"You look so sexy with your hair down..." he said as he complimented me. I felt myself turning red as I was pushed to the bed ,and he pressed himself into me pinning me to the bed as his body weighed me down ... I didn't even stop him. The only thing I could seem to hear was my heart beating loudly ,and the only thing I could feel was his hot breath hitting my neck. His brown eyes seemed to lock with my own.**

**"Can I kiss you?" he questioned me while he broke the wall of silence as he pushed my hair back.**

**"Yes I-" I stammered ,but before I could even finish my sentence he had already placed his warm lips to my own. I was breathless... My whole body was paralyzed. Just one kiss seemed to control all of me. He then broke the kiss after what seemed like an eternity ,and he shifted his body weight as he got off of me.**

**"You're a bad kisser." he smirked ,and I just threw a pillow at him very annoyed.**

**"I was just kidding!" he exclaimed as the pillow hit him the head as he was caught off guard. **

**I smirked.**

**"Well that's what you get!" I yelled out giving him a raspberry.**

**Soon not expecting it he pounced on me ,and kissed me again as he pinned me to the bed.**

**"I'm going to fall in love with you my macherie..." he added quietly ,and seriously as he held me gently. That night Yuu held me safe ,and secure in his arms. That night I fell in love... I fell into a forbidden beautiful love as he held me safe ,and secure in his arms...******


	4. A mysterious happening

:::Yuu's POV:::  
  
I sighed as I began to reach out to her trying to get at least one caress of her delicate skin ,but I got nothing. Suddenly I let my eyes flutter open to see she was gone. I heard the steam engine go off once again letting everyone know that breakfast was ready. I yawned sleepily as I stood up ,and did a casual body stretch. Suddenly I found a note setting on the night table from Miki.  
  
:::Miki's Note:::  
  
Cher Yuu,  
Je suis allé à la voiture de petit déjeuner pour obtenir quelqueschoses pour manger...Je retournerai plus tard !  
  
Votre Madame,  
Miki  
  
:::English Version:::  
  
Dear Yuu,  
I have gone to the breakfast car to get a few things to eat...I'll return later!  
  
Your Lady,  
Miki ::::End of Miki's Note:::  
  
I sighed as I sat down back on the bed…So she had decided to go get something to eat? I didn't really know what time she'd left ,but I soon noticed I had sweated much so I decided to take a shower to freshen up. I walked into the vacant bathroom ,and locked the door. The bathroom smelt of fresh lilac so I knew Miki had been here earlier. I started the shower. The water pressure wasn't the greatest ,but this wasn't a very luxurious train anyways. The tickets were very cheap compared to most. I stepped in to the walk-in shower ,and shivered. Miki seemed to have used all the hot water… I shivered as I let the cold water hit my body fiercely as the water pressure increased hitting my skin like bullets.  
  
:::Miki's POV:::  
  
I walked back in the room my hands full of fruit, bagels, jelly ,and packets of tea ,and milk. I heard the shower water running ,and Yuu slightly moaning ,and complaining about the frigid water. I just giggled as I began to set up things ,and then I began to brew some tea in a small black tea kettle.  
  
::Yuu's POV:::  
  
I got out of the shower still freezing to death as I placed on a robe hair still half wet. I soon exited the bathroom to be greeted by the aroma of fresh tea. I gazed upon Miki as she hummed a familiar tune…"Lune Fragile " I think it was… She looked so great as her white delicate finger tips slowly caressed her teacup as she placed the china cup to her mouth ,and let the solemn liquid run quaintly down her throat. She soon greeted me with a friendly loving smile.  
  
"Bonjour,et bonjour!" she politely greeted me.  
  
"bonjour à vous à ma dame…" I gently replied back.  
  
"So what have we got here?" I questioned her as I looked at the various items laid out on the table.  
  
"Well fruit, café, thé, bagels, lait... Everything really…" she smiled.  
  
I smirked as I plucked a grape from it's place.  
  
:::Miki's POV:::  
  
I eyed Yuu suspiciously as he ate the fruit teasingly. I arched an eyebrow at this as he plucked another from its place.  
  
"Here Miki feed me one…" he added smiling seductively.  
  
"In your dreams!" I smirked as I tossed a bagel at his head.  
  
He quickly caught it though ,and picked it up eating it. Suddenly I began to walk away towards the door rather annoyed by his childish behavior ,but soon he grabbed my arms pinning me to the wall.  
  
"Hey what are you-" but soon he placed a pair of fingers to my lips.  
  
"Shh…Just let me hold you ,and admire your quaint beauty…" he added gently his lips quivering as they etched towards my own ,and once they met nothing was ever normal again as millions of redemptive emotions exploded all at once kindling a flame of love so strong I thought my heart would burst. Once he pulled away I began to feel unusually lighthearted as the pain of my unhappy loveless childhood was forever it seemed like wiped away. His tongue did a redemptive dance inside my mouth. Suddenly he pulled away smirking licking his lips.  
  
"I lied Miki you're a great kisser…" he hissed seductively within my ear. Suddenly a shade of crimson penetrated my cheeks. He just let me go leaving me weak ,and speechless something a member of the opposite sex had never succeeded in achieving. I fell weak in the knees to the floor breathing heavily as Yuu laughed at me teasingly.  
  
"I'm not good Miki…I'm great…I'm also very skilled in other areas as well…" he laughed.  
  
"Shut up!" I spat out frankly quiet annoyed.  
  
Yuu smirked.  
  
"I was only joking princess…" he informed me.  
  
"I don't care Yuu! Do you think I'm just some kind of joke? Am I like a puppet to you ,or something!?" I yelled at him pinning him against the wall as I slapped him hard across the face so hard I could hear a cracking sound. Suddenly I seen pain, fear ,and shame in his eyes all at the same time. I felt myself stammer back.  
  
"I'm sorry…I shouldn't I-" but he soon cut me off.  
  
"Don't bother Miki….You've made it very clear to me…I should just leave…" he quietly inquired moving aside.  
  
"No Yuu-" I butt in ,but he soon disregarded me pushing me aside.  
  
"No Miki you're very right…I don't deserve you… You're way to good for the likes of me…" he said sighing ,and moving to the other side of the room.  
  
"but-"  
  
"No Miki once we arrive in Germany we'll go our separate ways…There's no use of us being together…We're from two different worlds…On two separate journeys in life…It would never work out…" he quietly informed me ,and then turned away ,and slammed the door walking out face covered with his black veil to hide his identity… That identity that was very forbidden for anyone to ever fine out because if they did they'd find him ,and probably kill him. He had a death sentence right on his head…She had to stop him but suddenly her heart felt mute as she fell to the ground full of anguish ,and pain as a deathless sleep overtook her fragile body as sweet tears of pure redemption fell from her eyes as a trickle of saliva caressed her lips. She had been struck… 


	5. For you I will fight

:Yuu's POV:

I walked aimlessly down the hallway just trying to pass the time away. I didn't just want to barge back into the room because I really didn't feel like pissing her off again. I sighed heavily as I leaned all my body weight against the wall.

'Oh what I would give for a cigarette right now….' I thought to myself.

Suddenly my attention was averted from my own thoughts to a mysterious heavyset man carrying a rather large black bag, and he seemed to struggle with it.

"Um sir would you like some help?" I asked him bluntly.

"No I've got it!" he said as he jerked the bag over his shoulder once more unwilling to let go with all his might.

"No I think you need some assistance my good chap….Now let me help you…." I repeated once more getting rather suspicious of this quaint fellow becoming very curious of what the contents of that bag contained.

"I don't need yer help! Now let me be and mind yer own business!" he said rather rudely as he jerked the bag over his shoulder once more but dropped it again as it clapped heavily against the ground.

He lurched forward to grab the bag as if he were in a hurry, but I quickly grabbed it first before he even had a chance to, but he suddenly leaped forward and knocked me backwards as he grabbed the bag from my hands and ran off with it. Luckily I was quick on my feet, so I chased after him. He wasn't as limber as I nor agile. It wasn't hard tracking him down as I quickly tackled him to the ground and grabbed the bag up while I placed one foot heavily on his stomach.

"Well….Well Let's see what you have in here…." I said slyly as the overweight man panted and laid on the ground with his legs thrust out everywhere and when I opened the bag my heart stopped. There in that black bag was Miki….She had been knocked unconscious it seemed. Suddenly I felt all the fury in me rising as I slung my fist forward full of fiery rage as I knocked the man ten feet back.

"YOU SORRY BASTARD!" I screamed at him gaining some attention from folks nearby until finally the captain himself came back.

"What is the meaning of this?" the captain asked as he eyed me suspiciously and looked dumbfounded at the man I had just knocked out.

"This man kidnapped my girlfriend from her very room, and I saved her!" I pronounced.  
The word "girlfriend" flowed sweetly off my tongue.

"Well then we'll take this man away but as soon as we reach Germany I don't want to see your face on my train again….Do you hear me dear sir? I'm not running a boxing club here….Do I make myself clear?" the captain asked me.

"Yes you do sir…" I said replying sully Miki safely in my arms.

"Good then….Now return to your room. I will have special services give you any and everything you need….,but you are to stay there until we reach Germany, and I will also send a medic to check up on your girlfriend." he informed me.

"Thank you sir…." I said gratefully as I headed back to our room. The man I had knocked unconscious was tied up and thrown in the back of the train. I had a strong feeling that Miwa had sent someone to make sure I did my job and when I didn't he had had the man follow me, so I knew from now on I'd have to be on my feet at all times not just for my own sake but for Miki's as well. For some reason I felt it my job to protect her now, and I didn't know why, but it just seemed to be my destiny, so I might as well follow it… 


End file.
